1. Technical Field
One or more embodiments are directed to a flexible display apparatus, and more particularly, to a flexible display apparatus that is foldable or bendable at various portions thereof.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A display apparatus can be used for various purposes. In particular, since display apparatuses have become thin and light-weight, the scope of usage of display apparatuses has widened. Among display apparatuses, a portable thin-flat type flexible display apparatus has received attention from users. Such a flexible display apparatus is portable, light-weight and shock-resistant, since a flexible display apparatus can be stored folded and rolled.
In addition, as personal electronic apparatuses, such as smart phones or tablet PCs, become more widely used, demands on portability and user convenience have also increased.
However, a display apparatus is limited in that a user cannot bend or fold the display apparatus at a desired position.